Hallucinations
by blackrose13531
Summary: Eiri is in the hospital again, but this time he is hallucinating his past with Kitazawa. What happens when Tohma tries to help Eiri, and Eiri thinks he is going to be raped?


**Hallucinations**

"I hope…I'm not too late," Tohma panted as he ran along the sidewalk. He began to panic more as his mind wondered about some of the negative things. _"I knew he couldn't be trusted…Eiri…" _Tohma stopped when he arrived at an old apartment building. He grabbed the railing and practically forced himself up the stairs considering how tired he already was.

Tohma cracked the door open slowly, trying to be quiet in case anything was going on and he could possibly stop it. But it was dead silent, except for the whimpers coming from Eiri. He gasped when he saw three dead bodies lying on the ground in a pool of blood, one looking awfully familiar. Tohma shuddered. "Eiri," he mumbled looking down at the trembling teen. Eiri gasped and looked up at Tohma, terrified. Eiri opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The gun that he used to kill them fell from his shaking hands.

Tohma ran to him and knelled down with his arms open to Eiri. Eiri immediately embraced the older man as his tears simply poured from his eyes. The teen sobbed hysterically and Tohma held him tightly. "It's not your fault Eiri," Tohma whispered as he felt tears burning in his eyes. "It's not, okay? It's my fault…all mine…please forgive me…"

Tohma jolted up from his seat nearly falling out of it. He rearranged himself in his seat. _"That nightmare…" _He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes, unable to get his mind off of it. His office phone rang and cracked his eyes open, looking over at the ringing telephone. Reaching for the phone he turned his chair slightly. "President Tohma Seguchi. What is it?" He said calmly, capable of keeping his composer. His expression twisted slightly. "Mika please, just calm down and tell me." His eyes went wide. "Eiri's what?" He almost dropped the phone. "No, no, Mika…I'll be right there. I'm not busy." He nodded as if she was there. "Okay, goodbye." He hung up the phone.

"In the hospital again Eiri? Why…?" He quickly stood up, not bothering to push his chair in. He grabbed his long, black coat and rushed out of his office quickly. As he walked down the hall, he slid his jacket on and looked up as he bumped into someone. 

"Ow…oops! Mr. Seguchi! I'm sorry I ran into you!" Only one person had that big voice and Tohma had bad enough luck (no pun intended) to run into him.

"Shuichi, don't worry about it. I was just on my way out," he said slightly eager to get down to the hospital, but you could never tell by his calm smile.

"Yes me too!" Shuichi beamed. "I was going home to Yuki!" Tohma's smiled slowly faded.

"Ah I see." Tohma nodded slowly. _"In that case…" _Tohma brought out his smile again. "Just stay here and work." Shuichi tilted his head slightly confused.

"But Hiroshi and the others already went home."

"Then stay and practice your vocals Shuichi."

"But…" Tohma cut him off.

"Don't argue back with me," Tohma said a slight hint of steel in his voice. Shuichi looked up only to see Tohma smiling. Shuichi bowed slightly.

"Yes…I'm sorry," Shuichi said sighing softly.

"Very good and then afterwards you can stay with your band mate for the night," Tohma suggested thinking if something was wrong he'd want to look after Yuki and not wanting any distractions. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Tohma walked around Shuichi and quickly out to his car driving to the hospital quickly.

(((Hallucinations)))

Once Tohma arrived at the hospital, he noticed his wife Mika standing in the waiting room. "Is everything all right?" He asked her quietly as he approached her. She sighed heavily, dropping her crossed arms to her sides.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Mika spoke as she began to walk, directing Tohma to Yuki's room. "Although I've never seen Eiri act like this before." Tohma continued walking, but looked up at Mika worried.

"Act like what?" Mika stopped walking and pushed open a hospital room, Tohma only guessing it being Yuki's room. She stepped in slowly followed by Tohma.

"See for yourself." Tohma shut the door behind him and Yuki was sitting upright in his bed with his eyes open. Tohma approached Yuki's bed and waited for Yuki to speak, but the man didn't even move. Tohma leaned down slightly to get a look of Yuki's face and he looked as if he was hypnotized. Like Yuki was in a far of dream were no one could reach him. Tohma frowned at seeing Yuki like this. He stood up straight and looked over at Mika.

"What exactly happened?" Tohma asked, his concern for Yuki raising. Mika scratched her neck and crossed her arms across her chest again.

"I was over at his house, checking up on him like I normally do and everything seemed fine. But then Eiri started to shake and sweat, so I went to check his temperature." Mika demonstrated on Tohma, gently placing a hand to Tohma's cheek, as she did to Yuki to see if he was overheated. She removed her hand and began explaining again, "But when I touched Eiri, his eyes widened and…" She paused, unsure if she should continue.

"What is it?" Tohma asked, desperate to hear what happened. Mika looked up at Tohma who was patiently waiting for her to continue. She blinked slowly.

"Eiri simply went crazy, screaming and begging not to be touched. He screamed that he doesn't want to be one with Kitazawa." Mika spoke his name quietly, but Tohma heard. Even though Tohma knew all about Kitazawa raping Yuki, it still troubled him all the same. Tohma felt the corners of his mouth drop into a scowl as he gritted his teeth.

"_This all leads back to me…oh Eiri! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have…" _Tohma looked back up at Mika with his composed, calm face. "I'll look after him for a while at his place, okay Mika?" She looked over at him and nodded with a slight sigh. Tohma spun back around facing Yuki, hearing him groan softly. "Eiri," Tohma whispered, sitting down in a nearby chair to look at Yuki's face. Yuki lifted up his head ever so slightly, staring at Tohma looking dazed.

"T-Tohma," he mumbled sounding like a frighten child. Tohma's face saddened hearing Yuki mutter his name. Tohma went to reach out to touch Yuki's face, but pulled away, scared of what Yuki's reaction would be. Tohma sighed and pushed his chair back standing up to face the nurse that just walked in. Tohma gave the nurse a polite smile. The nurse smiled back sweetly.

"You two must be Mr. Uesugi relatives, correct?" The nurse asked as she approached Yuki's bed. Mika nodded along with Tohma and the nurse stood by Yuki's bed. "Very well then if you could take Mr. Uesugi home. Try to keep him calm and relaxed. Make sure he takes his medication every day. Also I'd suggest not doing anything to remind him of his hallucinations, such as names, pictures, touching or anything of that nature." The nurse held out his medication and Tohma took it gently from her hand. The nurse tapped the dazed Yuki on the shoulder. Yuki didn't flinch, but the nurse continued smiling kindly. "Mr. Uesugi? It's time from you to leave sir. Do you need help?" As stubborn as Yuki was he shook his hand and threw his feet over the side of the bed slowly.

"Tohma, are you going to be okay watching over Eiri?" Mika asked as Tohma turned around to face her.

"Yes," Tohma replied to Mika. "Things will be fine. I'll call you if anything is wrong okay?" Mika nodded and turned on her heel leaving Tohma with Yuki. When Tohma turned back around Yuki was already out of the bed standing behind him. "Eiri…"

"Let's go now," Yuki said, his face totally expression less. Tohma frowned slightly, but nodded walking out of the hospital room with Yuki leaving the nurse to tidy up. They walked out of the hospital and to Tohma's car silently. Tohma started the car up and looked up at Yuki, safely in the passenger's side, before pulling out of the parking lot. Tohma glanced over at Yuki who was still staring off like he was in a daze. Tohma looked back to the road biting his lower lip gently, the silence getting to him. "So," Tohma began, but then paused unsure of what to say.

"If you're going to say something than say it," Yuki muttered coldly as usual and Tohma sighed. "What? Can you not bare the fact that I'm crazy?" Yuki gave a know it all sneer.

"You're not crazy," Tohma replied as he shook his head keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them. Yuki scoffed.

"Then tell me, if I'm not insane then what was I doing at that hospital?" Tohma opened his mouth to say something, but closed it not wanting to continue fighting with him. Tohma stopped the car in front of Yuki's apartment and looked over at Yuki with his normal, calm smile.

"Let's just concentrate on getting you inside and some rest." Yuki rolled his eyes, unbuckling his seatbelt quickly and then he got out of the car with Tohma. Tohma followed Yuki up to his apartment room quietly. Tohma stepped in the open door and Yuki slammed the front door shut, making Tohma wince slightly. Tohma looked over at Yuki, curious at his loudness, and saw Yuki slouched up against the door. Tohma's eyes widened slightly as he approached him, but didn't make contact with the younger man. "Eiri! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Yuki groaned, placing his hand on his head in distress. Tohma reached out and gently touched Yuki's hand. Yuki quickly jerked his hand away from Tohma's touch. "Stop!" Yuki pulled away from Tohma, only to slump down on the door more.

"Careful Eiri," Tohma said, quickly catching Yuki before he fell and hit the ground. Yuki's eyes snapped open wide and he twisted from the older mans grasp, thrusting Tohma back on the door. Tohma grunted as the force knocked the air out of him.

"Don't touch me!" Yuki screamed, backing up away from Tohma with a look of pain on his face. Tohma looked up at the other male shock and slightly frightened. But then something the nurse said just came flooding back into his mind.

"_Also I'd suggest not doing anything to remind him of his hallucinations, such as names, pictures, touching or anything of that nature."_

"Oh no…" Tohma muttered to himself. Yuki's breathing became a bit quicker as he began to panic. "Eiri please," Tohma reached a hand out to him, wanting to help so badly. He didn't want to see Yuki like this. Yuki glared at him cold and began to get aggressive.

"Shut up!" Yuki shouted as he slapped the other's hand away, causing Tohma to wince softly. All Yuki could really see was Kitazawa. It wouldn't make any difference if Shuichi were standing there. The only thing he knew now was the Kitazawa was trying to rape him, which pissed him off and scared him at the same time. Everything was flooding back to him, even him killing Kitazawa. Although thank goodness no gun was around, but that only caused Yuki to improvise. "You can't do this…you can't…" Yuki mumbled eerily to the other in a slightly menacing tone as he moved closer to the other.

Tohma gasped at the change in the others tone. He didn't want to upset Yuki more than he already was, but he didn't know what else he could possibly do. He knew the Yuki was, by far, stronger than he was and that worried him. Tohma attempted to take a step back from the other, but couldn't move from the door that was behind him. _"Should I make a run for it?" _Tohma thought as his arm bumped the door handle.

But Yuki, hearing that small little handle caused him to react. He reached out and pinned Tohma down to the wall by the other's upper arms. Yuki had _that_ look in his eyes. As Yuki continued to glare down coldly at the other his gripped tightened on Tohma's arms.

"Eiri stop!" Tohma cried out in pain. Yuki only growled softly.

"Don't you _dare_ make demands to me!" he screamed quickly throwing the other to the ground with a thump. Such force gave Tohma whiplash. Tohma then inhaled deeply, trying to retrieve his just lost breath. Yuki turned back to the man on the floor, looking down at him with disgust. Tohma's lower lip quivered slightly, as he became scared himself, watching Yuki return to him once more.

Yuki kicked the others legs down flat and straddled the other. Yuki grabbed Tohma's neck, jerking him upwards, so that their faces were only inches apart. "What happened to all that courage Kitazawa?" Yuki question felling powerful over the man he thought was Kitazawa.

"E-Ei…ri…" Tohma gasped out, fighting hard for breath against Yuki's tight grip.

"You're not so strong now, are you?" Yuki stood up, pulling Tohma up, by only his neck and arm. He then tossed Tohma aside like he was trash, knocking him into a table. The table tottered along with the items on top of it. The remote from the table fell to the ground next to Tohma, the batteries flying out from it. The other item on the table was circling on the table, like it was debating to fall or not. The water and the flowers in the glass vase caused the vase to tilt over. The vase shattered on the edge of the table, the glass shards raining down upon Tohma.

Tohma's vision began to haze and he felt unbelievably dizzy. Why wasn't he getting enough air? He began to smell something strong, something of rust and salt. Was that blood? Tohma slowly shifted his eyes down to the burning sensation in his forearm and that's when he saw it. Blood was flowing out of the cuts that lead from his elbow to his wrist. Tohma then glanced up and could see blurry standing there. Was that Yuki? Was did his expression suddenly look so terrified? Was all of this just a really bad dream? None of this just really happened, right? There's no way…

Yuki stared down at Tohma, watching the other close his eyes. Tohma's blood slowly pooled around his inactive body. And with that it was over. This scene was over, just like it was 5 years ago. But this time it wasn't Kitazawa's dead body he stood over.


End file.
